This present invention relates generally to collapsible containers and more particularly to an improved hinge for such containers.
Collapsible containers typically have a base to which four side walls are connected via hinges. The side walls are pivotable about the hinges between a collapsed position and an upright, use position, generally perpendicular to the base. Collapsible containers usually include a latch or interference fit connecting adjacent side walls in the corners to keep the side walls in the upright, use position.
The hinges connecting the side walls to the base often include a hinge pin rotatably received in a hinge receiver. In at least one known container, if excessive outward force is applied on a side wall already in the upright position, the hinge pins may be forced out of the hinge receivers, disconnecting the side wall from the container.